I Never Doubted You At All Spanish version
by EllieLocke
Summary: Spanish version of a fic I wrote a while ago. Version en español de un fic que escribi hace un tiempo. Summary en el primer capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: McFLY pertenece a Universal Records -al menos por ahora!- y es una banda que existe en la realidad, meaning no tengo los derechos sobre Danny Jones, Tom Fletcher o cualquiera de ellos que aparezca en este fic. Lo único que poseo es a Jenna y al argumento, que son productos de mi imaginacion. _

_Por favor, Si lo lees, Review :)_

_Nota de Autor: Originalmente escrito para un concurso en el foro de McFLY Argentina, y habia ciertas reglas - a tener en cuenta mientras leas. Tenia que usar este pedacito de los lyrics de The Heart Never Lies _"The day that you fall, I'll be right behind you, To pick up the pieces,". _No podía tener mas de cinco capítulos. Creo que es lo peor que escribi, ya que no soy buena escribiendo en español pero no perdia nada posteandolo aca tambien._

_Please, feel free to read cualquiera de mis fics en ingles que son un poco mas decentes_

_xx_

_Ellie_

* * *

**I never doubted you at all**

**1**

_El término Paz es comúnmente definido como la ausencia de todo tipo de violencia, lo que significa que tampoco puede existir en el ámbito de la Sociedad Internacional aquello que conocemos por..._

"Jenna! Atendé el teléfono que es Danny!" Me gritó mi mamá desde el piso de abajo mientras yo revisaba por décima octava vez mis apuntes para el examen que iba a tener en dos días y estaba a punto de quedarme dormida. Dado que yo estaba con la música al máximo volumen (única manera de concentrarme para estudiar) encerrada en mi cuarto no era ninguna novedad que no haya escuchado el teléfono sonando. Me levanté de la silla del escritorio y agarré el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba sobre la mesita de luz.

"Hola!" dije mientras me tiraba cual morsa sobre el edredón, agotada después de un día interminable de lecturas.

"Cómo está mi chica estudiosa?"

El sólo escuchar su voz me sacaba una sonrisa al instante. Habían pasado cuatro días ya sin vernos porque Danny, mi novio, se había ido a Londres a audicionar para una banda. Él tocaba la guitarra, como nadie – con una pasión que hacía notar a legua y media que esto era lo suyo. Un mes antes yo había visto un pequeño aviso en el borde de la revista NME en el cual un importante sello discográfico buscaba un guitarrista para una banda.

"Creo que si veo otra página resaltada vomito," respondí con pesadez, a lo que Danny se rió. "Y vos? Cómo esta Londres?" agregué.

"Veo que está todo bien por ahí!" dijo con sarcasmo. "Esto es genial, no te das una idea… me encantaría que estuvieras acá conmigo, te encantaría!"

"No faltará oportunidad amor, vas a ver,"

"No me cabe duda! Igual, cuando llegue te cuento bien todo!"

"Te tomo la palabra Jones, eh? Y cómo estás preparándote para la audición? Nervioso? Entrás en media hora, no?"

"Sí, ya estoy llegando… nervioso no, más que nada ansioso... pensar que esta podría ser mi oportunidad y que tal vez después no haya otra igual no está bueno. Cuando me fui a registrar ayer, vi tantos nombres en la lista…"

"Daniel Alan David Jones, ni se te ocurra ponerte a pensar las cosas dos veces por primera vez en tu vida. Sobreviviste 17 años actuando por impulso, y bien que te fue así! Después de todo y si mal no recuerdo fue tu impulso el que hizo que te acerques hace ocho meses a nuestra mesa en el Pub y es gracias a eso que hoy estamos juntos, no?"

"Sí, ya lo sé! Y sabés que no estaría acá si no fuera por vos… pero… qué pasa si me rechazan?"

"En primer lugar no sería muy inteligente de su parte ya que no saben lo que se están perdiendo, y en segundo lugar, si no es hoy será otra vez. Pero esto es lo tuyo, vos mismo lo decís todo el tiempo! En serio crees que si te rechazan ahora y te dicen 'no sos lo que estamos buscando' vas a volver a Bolton y te vas a meter a estudiar Ingeniería Nuclear? No me hagas reír Danny, los dos sabemos que naciste para estar arriba de un escenario y también sabemos que no vas a parar hasta que lo consigas. Y no quiero oír un 'Pero' más, porque yo sé que vos podés, y punto." Okay, a veces me pongo un poco autoritaria, pero el sabe que lo quiero... y cuando se pone así en dubitativo la verdad que es irritante que no se de cuenta el potencial que tiene!

"Gracias Jen, necesitaba escuchar eso..."

"Tranqui amor, te va a ir más que bien, vas a ver. Yo voy a estar cruzando los dedos por vos,"

"Te llamo cuando salga sí?"

"Dale," En eso escucho que mi mamá me llama desde la cocina para que la ayude a preparar la comida. "Danny tengo que ir yendo que mamá quiere que la ayude a cocinar…"

"Listo, andá. Jen?"

"Mhm?"

"Te quiero,"

Me mordí el labio inferior y sonreí. "Yo también te quiero Danny, muchísima suerte!"

"Gracias, beso!"

Unos segundos más tarde había cortado el teléfono y estaba bajando las escaleras yendo hacia la cocina donde mi mamá cortaba cebollas y tomates para una ensalada.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Las horas empezaron a correr y no tenía noticias de Danny. Se hicieron las seis, las nueve... para las once de la noche yo ya debería haber estado durmiendo porque al día siguiente tenía que seguir estudiando sí o sí, no tenía mucha alternativa que digamos, y sin embargo en lo único que podía pensar era en cómo le habría ido. Habíamos idealizado muchísimo sobre la audición, y qué podría surgir a partir de ahí. Aunque no sé cuan bueno fue que nos ilusionemos tanto de antemano sin saber nada, la realidad es que no pudimos evitarlo y siempre terminábamos hablando de eso, y qué pasaría si entraba en la banda en cuestión, o si se tenía que mudar. Yo se que parece extraño que pensaramos esas cosas, porque después de todo llevábamos sólo ocho meses juntos, pero se sentían años. Al menos así lo sentía yo, y estoy casi segura que él también.

Ya habían pasado seis horas desde que habíamos hablado por teléfono, y si bien le iban a dar los resultados después de que todos hayan audicionado, para esta altura ya debería haber tenido una respuesta.

Tomé mi celular del escritorio y me quedé como idiota mirando la pantalla, que tenía por fondo de pantalla una autofoto que nos habíamos sacado hacía unas semanas paseando por un parque. Me reí (era difícil no reírse ante esas caras: Danny sacaba la lengua a la cámara y yo me cubría la boca con las manos, levantando las cejas en asombro). Estaba buscando su teléfono en el marcado rápido para llamarlo y ver cómo le había ido cuando empezó a sonar y su nombre figuraba en la pantalla.

"Y?" Pregunté ansiosa.

Tras cinco segundos de silencio escuché su voz, un tanto apagada. "No quedé."

Sacudí la cabeza en signo de negación, era muy injusto! El se merecía esta oportunidad. "Ay nene… No te preocupes, ya va a haber otra audición, vas a ver. Si no se dio es por que evidentemente no tenía que ser ahora, viste que dicen que todo pasa por alguna razón…"

"Mm. Pero yo quería." Gruñó. "Obvio, ya fue, que se yo. Me da bronca, porque ni siquiera me dijeron por qué, no es que me dieron una razón. Además, eligieron a un idiota – lo ves y te das cuenta que ese flaco no tiene dos dedos de frente."

"Bueno, evidentemente no te merecían, ves? Ellos se lo pierden."

"Supongo…" suspiró.

Nos quedamos callados unos instantes. Yo lo entendía, era una sensación muy fea que rechacen tu trabajo, más allá de todo. Y si hay algo que es cierto es que había estado esperando ese día durante mucho tiempo. Me sentía tremendamente culpable, después de todo yo le había avisado de esta audición, pero jamás consideré la posibilidad de que no lo aceptaran… sentí una pelota formarse en mi garganta. El se sentía horrible ahora, y era por mi culpa…

"En fin… cuando volvés?" Pregunté tratando de cambiar de tema, a ver si lograba distraerlo un poco.

"No sé… creo que pasado mañana, porque mañana hay un recital al que quiero ir, hoy me dieron unos volantes en el centro."

"Ah qué bueno! De qué banda?"

"Richard Ashcroft toca, nunca lo vi en vivo y va a estar muy bueno aparentemente,"

"No te puedo creer, genial!"

"Sí, la verdad que sí. Aunque sabés que no es lo mismo sin vos acá… "

"Aww… bueno, ya vamos a ir algún día, no?"

"Ojalá!"

Su tono de voz estaba cambiando, se lo notaba un poco mas animado ahora. Igual, yo me seguía sintiendo mal por haberlo hecho pasar por una situación así. Fue con buena intención, lo sé, pero eso no quita que el resultado haya sido el que fue.

"Jen, esperá un minuto que me tocan la puerta," dijo Danny sorprendido. Hasta donde yo sabía nadie tenía la dirección de su habitación de hotel en Londres.

"Ok!"

Aún manteniendo el celular cerca, dijo "Si?"

"Daniel Jones?"

"Si… Te conozco?"

"Vos a mi no, pero yo a vos sí. Te molesta si paso un minuto? Me encantaría que me escuches unos momentos… si es mal momento puedo pasar mañana, no hay problema. Disculpame por la hora…"

"No, está bien, pasá." Después se dirigió a mí. "Jen, te tengo que dejar. Hablamos mañana, si?"

"Dale amor, andá. Quién es?" Pregunté intrigada.

"Ni idea! Después te mensajeo cuando pueda. Besos!"


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Me metí el celular en el bolsillo y miré al chico que había entrado hacía unos segundos y que ahora estaba parado frente a mí.

"Perdoname que haya venido así, a esta hora y sin avisar… pero no daba decirte esto por teléfono y no sabía hasta cuando ibas a estar acá…" empezó diciendo tímidamente.

"No hay drama, pero no entiendo… vos me conoces a mi y me querés hablar de algo importante?" Pregunté un poco desorientado.

"Sí, mirá, te explico. Yo trabajo filmando las audiciones donde vos estuviste hoy. Hace un par de meses yo estaba en la misma posición en la que te encontraste hoy, audicionando para una banda pero sin los resultados que yo esperaba. Cuando me estaba por ir a mi casa, uno de los del managment se me acercó y me dijo que creía que yo tenía muchísimo potencial. Entonces me ofreció filmar otras audiciones a partir de ahí, en busca de otra persona con la cual iniciar un proyecto de banda. Por que no sé vos, pero este es mi sueño, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo. Acepté de una, obvio, y bueno, nada, hoy te vi tocar y se me ocurrió que tal vez… si vos querías, claro está… podríamos empezar a componer y ver a partir de ahí que sale, si vemos que vamos bien, ver de formar una banda – todo esto con el apoyo del managment que conociste hoy. De hecho, fue por hablar con ellos que por su puesto estaban de acuerdo, que me demoré. Me entendés mas o menos la idea?"

"Wow. Para, o sea… es como demasiado genial esto! A ver si entendí bien, me estas ofreciendo componer temas con vos para iniciar una banda, no?"

"Exacto. Qué te parece?" Me preguntó sonriendo.

Estaba perplejo, no podía creer la oportunidad que estaba pasando ante mis ojos. "Es mucho más de lo que podría haber pensado, creo que podríamos probar y ver que surge... perdoname, no escuché tu nombre?"

"Tom, Tom Fletcher. En la emoción de todo esto ni me di cuenta…" un hoyuelo se formó en su rostro mientras sonreía.

Durante los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos estuve hablando con Tom, quien me explicó bien lo que tenía en mente – dos meses trabajando juntos, más o menos, y a partir de ahí… sí, eso. Inclusive, me aclaró que no había problema con que yo no viviera en Londres porque estaríamos los dos alojados en uno de los mejores complejos hoteleros de la ciudad! Yo estaba soñando despierto, no podía dejar de sonreír ni de imaginarme las caras de mamá, Vicky o Jen en cuanto les contara. En el instante en que Tom se fue, después de que habíamos arreglado para encontrarnos a almorzar al día siguiente con los que estaban detrás del proyecto, las llamé para darles las buenas noticias.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

"Jen!" prácticamente grité en el teléfono.

"Danny? Pasó algo?" Dijo bostezando. No me di cuenta la hora… debía de haberla despertado, pobre.

"Uy perdoná que te levante, amor, pero tengo una re buena noticia para darte!" 

"Qué?!" En menos de dos minutos le conté todo.

"Nah. Nah. Nah. Me estás cargando. Eso es como… wow."

"Sí, lo sé! Podes creerlo?"

"Claro que sí, viste que había que tener fe?"

"Tenías razón… gracias Jenna. Esto no hubiera pasado de no haber sido por vos…"

"Ni lo menciones, sabes que lo que me importa es que estés feliz. Y sabes que te apoyo en lo que quieras hacer, no?"

"Mhm. No sé como agradecerte…"

"Yo ya voy a pensar en algo, quedate tranquilo." Dijo riéndose levemente.

"Apa, me estás haciendo una propuesta indecente?"

"Sos lento cuando querés vos, eh?"

Estuvimos un ratito más hablando mientras le contaba bien todo… hasta que llegué al punto donde iba a tener que estar dos meses en Londres. Yo tenía una idea dando vueltas en la cabeza, pero no sabía como decirle… y si no quería? No quería perder la relación que tenía con ella por nada del mundo, pero necesitaba que supiera lo que la apreciaba y lo que significaba para mí todo lo que hacía. Era única. Es única. Y me iba a encargar de que lo supiera.

"Bueno, entonces te veo en una semana, no?"

"Obvio que sí, llego para pasarte a buscar como quedamos. Sabés que no me perdería tu graduación por nada del mundo."

"Genial! Te voy a extrañar, Danny."

"Yo también. Pero ya nos vamos a ver, antes de que tengas tiempo de pensarlo ya voy a estar ahí, vas a ver linda."

"Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo."

Esa noche casi no dormí. La voz de Jenna cuando dijo ese 'te voy a extrañar' no paraba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Algo tenía que hacer, no podía dejarla sola allá todo el verano después de todo lo que habíamos planeado para hacer juntos, no podía permitirme decepcionarla. En eso, mientras hacía zapping por canales de televisión sin prestar atención, se me ocurrió algo que podría llegar a funcionar. Sonreí ante la sola idea de lo que iba a hacer.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Danny se levantó, se dio una ducha y llamó a Tom para ver si se podían encontrar un poco antes, a fin de comentarle su situación con Jenna, lo que tenía pensado hacer y si había algún inconveniente con eso. Unas horas más tarde, agarró su campera de cuero marrón, trató de hacer que lo que tenía su cabeza parezca un poco menos maraña y un poco más pelo, y salió.

Seis días habían pasado, y Danny se encontraba ante la estación de trenes esperando a que el tren que salía para Bolton a las seis de la tarde partiera. Con su iPod encendido, buscó un lugar donde sentarse en uno de los vagones del fondo. No podía esperar a llegar y ver a su mamá, a su hermana, y más que nada, a esa persona que lo hacía sonreír y sentir todo eso de lo que ni siquiera él era consciente todavía. Apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana, viendo las gotas de lluvia golpear contra el vidrio. Así pasó el viaje, en menos de dos horas, estaba bajándose en su ciudad natal y rumbo a su casa.

Llegó, saludó con un abrazo a su mamá y con un beso en la mejilla a su hermana, dejó su bolso y su guitarra en su habitación y partió rumbo a lo de Jenna. Se subió al auto y puso a todo volumen un CD que se había comprado hacía poco, una reedición de uno de los primeros discos de los Beatles.

En cuanto llegó, la madre de Jen le abrió la puerta, indicándole que ella estaba en su cuarto escuchando música. Despacio y tratando de no hacer ruido, subió las escaleras y apoyó sus dedos en la manija de la puerta. Suavemente la abrió, para encontrarse con Jenna en su cama con los ojos cerrados y un iPod cuyo volumen no podría haber estado más alto. Sigilosamente cruzó la habitación y se inclinó de modo que su cara estaba a centímetros de la de Jenna. Sonrió, y se quedó mirándola mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de Champagne Supernova. En eso, uno de sus rulos rozó la frente de Jen, haciendo que abriera los ojos. Ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en ambas caras.

"Sorpresa," susurró él. Ella estaba demasiado emocionado de verlo como para decir algo y él continuó, aún susurrando "Te dije que antes que te dieras cuenta iba a estar acá, no?" 

"Gracias," fue todo lo que pudo decir Jenna antes de que sus labios se encontraran y se entornaran en sonrisas al entrar en contacto. Ella comenzó a jugar con los rulos de Danny, mientras él la besaba cómo si fuera la primera vez. 

"Te extrañé," le dijo ella incorporándose y apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Él se sentó a su lado, y tomándola de la mano, le dijo "yo más". Danny la abrazó y le besó la frente mientras con su mano la acariciaba. Jenna apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Así se quedaron durante horas, compartiendo los momentos que no habían tenido juntos en los últimos diez días. Hablaron de todo, y de nada: de la estadía de Danny en Londres, de los exámenes que había dado Jenna, de sus amigos, de música… y así se hicieron las tres de la mañana. Ambos tenían que levantarse temprano ya que tenían mucho que hacer al día siguiente: después de todo, era su graduación.

"Listo para salir?" le preguntó Jenna apoyada en el marco de la puerta, jugando con su cartera que combinaba perfectamente con el vestido celeste perlado que sus padres le habían regalado.

"Sí, dame un segundo." Él respondió girando la silla del escritorio del cuarto de Jenna, donde había estado esperando a que ella se aliste. En cuanto sus ojos la vieron, se quedó mudo. No podía creer lo afortunado que era de tenerla a ella en su vida… era increíble. Todo lo que pudo pronunciar Danny, que estaba vestido de traje, fue "Quién sos y qué hiciste con mi novia?". Ella se rió y le agradeció otra vez por acompañarla - sabía cuanto odiaba Danny estos eventos.

Danny se levantó y la tomó por la cintura. "Jenna… yo sé que seguro para esta altura ya tenés planes… y no hay problema si no querés… pero me preguntaba si capaz te gustaría venirte a Londres conmigo? Yo lo pensé mucho, no sería lo mismo sin vos ahí. Estos días fueron espectaculares, pero… me faltaba algo. Y no podría tolerar tenerte dos meses más lejos… Igual entiendo si no querés estar lejos de tu familia y todo, sabés que esta todo bien igual."

Cuatro años más tarde Danny Jones era uno de los cuatro integrantes de McFLY. Vivía en un departamento en las afueras de Londres, con su novia Jenna. 

Era la tarde de un domingo, y Danny estaba componiendo la melodía para un tema que hacia rato tenía ganas de escribir. En cuanto la terminó, la llamó a Jen que estaba viendo tele para ver qué le parecia - después de todo, si había sido escrita para ella, correspondía que sea la primera en escucharla. A medida que Danny tocaba a Jenna se le formaban lágrimas en los ojos. "The day that you fall, I'll be right behind you to pick up the pieces, if you don't believe me, then just look into my eyes... because **the heart never lies**"

Al escuchar esos versos que Danny cantaba con los ojos cerrados abrazando su guitarra acústica, no pudo más y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Era demasiado lo que sentía por él como para poder expresarlo…

"Y? Te gustó?" Le preguntó él mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se acercó, lo besó y apoyando su frente contra la de él dijo "te amo".


End file.
